It's Only You
by Turducken
Summary: Many surprises await Quistis on her birthday. QuistisRinoa.


**It's Only You**

She had been racking her brain for three days now. Three. Whole. Days. Brain storming, planning, mapping out, and the end result? Nothing, nada, zip. Quistis's birthday was coming up soon, and Rinoa hadn't the slightest idea of what to buy her picky partner. Quisits wasn't like the average person; you couldn't just give her a gift certificate and a card and wish her well. This was a process beyond normal human understanding. There was a methodical way to go about it. The problem was, Rinoa had no idea where to begin. She had discussed this with nearly everyone, but still had gotten nowhere. Squall had suggested buying her a teddy bear. But for Quistis? Who was he kidding. The overwhelming air of maturity would turn that poor teddy to dust. The person she had gone to next was Selphie. She came up with the brilliant idea of giving flowers. The problem with that? Quistis had allergies beyond belief. One sniff of a rose would send her into a sneezing tantrum for hours. She didn't even bother to ask Zell. He'd probably rant and rave about the wondrous food known as the hot dog. So here she was again, at square one.

She walked slowly up to the dorm she shared with Quistis, feeling defeated. Quistis would be out for a while, so that would at least give her some time to snoop around. 'Let's see...she seems to like books. And pens. Can never have too many pens. Ugh! This is so not going to work. I need ideas!' As she looked around the room, her eyes fell upon her own jewelery box, and it finally hit her. What female doesn't like jewelery? Her eyes lit up and she let out a small yip of joy and began dancing wildly around the room. "Rin...are you alright?" Rinoa stopped so suddenly, she tripped on the edge of the bed. "Quisty! You're back!" She ran up to her partner and kissed her lightly. If Quistis had known what was going on, she'd be able to recognize the relief in Rinoa's voice. But she didn't, and stuck with the look of 'you've got to be on drugs.'

"Hon, are you alright? Is anything wrong?" Rinoa smiled widely while hugging Quistis. "Oh no...nothing at all." Now it was time to put the plan into action.

The trip to the jewelers went surprisingly well. She knew what she wanted, and knew that what she was asking for was relatively simple. She wanted a silver locket that opened up to reveal pictures of the couple, and on the back words that said "Love Always." If all went the way she wanted it to, Quistis would fall in love with the locket, and Rinoa would be happy, and feel like she achieved the unachievable. She paid the man, and walked off grinning with her prize. The next destination on her list was the bakery. She wanted a gigantic hollow cake, one that all of her friends could share, and in which she could put the present. She wanted Quistis to be surprised in more ways than one. She hoped that when Quistis went to get the first piece, the gift would rise up slowly to meet her. The ability to put such contraptions into food never ceased to amaze her.

She called Squall from the bakery and told him she was ready with the cake, and to have everyone gather in the dormitory. He came right away, and everything seemed to be set up, and surprisingly enough, it was all on time. The only thing left to do was to have Quistis come to the room, and to spring it on her. Everyone was crouching down, unseen. Rinoa picked up her cell phone and called Quistis. "Hey...babe? There's a problem. I need you to come down here quick. Ok. Bye." Rinoa could barely contain her giggles when she hung up the phone. "Okay everyone.. she's on her way. Hide..and when she comes in, you know what to do." Rinoa ran behind the sofa and crouched near Squall. They both smiled when they heard the door open. "Rinoa! What happened? What the..."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rinoa ran up to Quistis and bear hugged her while everyone sang Happy Birthday. Quistis smiled, surprise still painted on her face. "Let me guess. This was all you, right?" Rinoa nodded and led Quistis over to the cake. "Here. There's something I want you to see." As if on cue, the top of the cake opened up to reveal the gift. Quistis gave a look of confusion, and opened it. "Rin...this is beautiful. I love it. Thank you." Rinoa nodded, clearly relieved. "You don't know how extremely hard you are to shop for." Quistis was about to respond, when suddenly the cake started to shake. "What's this? Another surprise?" Quistis walked over to the cake and stopped to examine it. This wasn't part of what she had planned, so Rinoa stayed back to see what was happening. Everyone shrieked when the giant monster flew out of the cake and onto Quistis' chest. Okay, so it wasn't a monster, only a very distraught looking Angelo.

"Angelo! Bad dog! How did he even get in there?" Angelo ran off with his tail between his legs, leaving a trail of cake behind him. "Rin...can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Rinoa gulped and followed her.

"Rinoa...I want to thank you again. I love everything that you did. But you didn't have to do it. To me, you are the greatest gift in the world. I love you, so much. Just being with you is enough." Rinoa felt a tear slide down her face as she moved closer to her lover. "Come here..." Quistis hugged Rinoa gently, and then moved her mouth to Rinoa's ear and kissed it lightly. When she heard the gasp, she moved down to her collarbone, nibbling slightly. Rinoa moaned softly, hoping for more. "Rin...there is one more thing." Rinoa wasn't really paying attention, but nodded anyway. "I need you..." Rinoa nodded again. "Yes, I need you too, keep going." Quistis kissed her once more before saying "I..so desperately need you..."

"Yes..you too. More. That's it."

"Need you...to clean up that horrible mess your dog made in my living room. It's going to stain."

The thud of Rinoa hitting the floor was heard by all.

I dunno if I like this story. ;/ I wrote it cause I was bored, but it didn't come out the way I wanted. I do hope at least one person likes it just a teensy bit. Much love, people.


End file.
